Thoughtful Reviews
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: Inspired by the song Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet! Danny's thought about Valerie and other people in his life. Enjoy! Please post any comments you have!


**I am still playing around with my other larger idea so I decided to try my hand at a song-fic. Every single darn time I listen to this song I get Danny stuck in my head along with Kryptonite by Three Doors Down and a few other songs. Anyway, I hope you like it and if this isn't your cup of tea...well... I can't please everyone. *rubs back of neck* Sorry! Again this is my first attempt but I think I have read practically everything on here so I get the jist of it. Enough of my uninteresting remarks, Enjoy!**

**Inspired by Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet by Relient K**

* * *

With a glazed over expression, he watched the clouds floated lazily by outside. Mr. Lancer droned on about an old play but Danny had his mind elsewhere. Instead, he was reviewing his choices up until now as Phantom. His facial expression was a mask of indifference but it slowly cracked as he pondered his deeds. Everyone that hunted him only saw the horrible mistakes or accidents he caused such as the Mayor incident or forced theft. Nobody saw that those things were not in his control for he was set up by Walker or controlled by Freakshow. No, the people who hunted him blinded themselves with hatred. What did he do to deserve such blind hatred? Was it simply because he was a ghost? Tat would seem the most logical assumption for he always listened to his parents insist the all ghost are 'pure evil'. Danny would concede in some being evil but all ghosts? Far from it, most just wanted to be left alone. However, Danny had to remind himself that the people who he speaks of have not met all the ghosts he has. Even when the truth is right in front of them, Danny being the proof that all ghost aren't evil it is still denied. Danny's face began to contort into a look of irritation as he thought of all the good he did but people forgot that and focused on the 'horrible' things he did like destroy buildings. It wasn't his fault that he was thrown into a building by one of the ghosts he fought; then again, people don't see that.

Danny sighed deeply, exhausting his anger as he changed his course of thought. He glanced over at Valerie who was leaving class to go fight a ghost. Danny's ghost sense went off a while ago but he decided not to bother for it was just the Box Ghost that was floating outside. He would let his parents take care of it but apparently, once it was seen that he wouldn't make an appearance Valerie decided to take action. Ah, Valerie. They had dated for a while. It was nice. Danny was momentary distracted form his thoughts as he saw his parents in the Fenton Assault Vehicle come to a stop outside the school ready to fight the Box Ghost with guns blaring. Not long before his parents showed up, Valerie had as well but once she saw them she left. Danny's attention sunk back into his mind as he thought of Valerie once more. There relationship was nice even when Technus decided to play matchmaker. Danny couldn't complain, it was nice when he was oblivious to the ghost's plan.  
_  
_

After Technus' plot was over thrown, it all went downhill from there. Valerie broke up with him to hunt ghosts. The ironic think was the she also wanted to protect him from himself. However, she didn't know this small detail. Danny doubted they would have even talked if Valerie knew who and what he was. That hate Valerie has was only fueled more when Technus upgraded her suit.

Now, Danny has even barely a chance to talk to Valerie as Phantom. Something in her changed. After the whole situation with Dani, destabilizing Valerie lightened up for a while but then she began to talk to him less and just focus on hunting him. It was like she didn't want him to talk to her. Maybe she was afraid there was another halfa like Dani out there and she'd rather not know. Maybe she was just hoping it wasn't him that was a halfa. He knew when he was captured by her and trying to persuade her, she wouldn't hurt a human even if it were only half. This is probably why she has been acting weird. The whole halfa situation.

He closed his eyes briefly as he readjusted his position into a more comfortable one. If Valerie continued to hunt him this serious Danny could only hope, she wouldn't regret her decision. If she ever found out he was a halfa too things could be disastrous. Valerie would probably never have been involved if Vlad didn't give her that battle suit. That Fruitloop. He gave her the tools to hunt him to get justice for what he accidentally did to her life. Even when she pins all the blame on him it was still some of her fault. She could have listened to him explain the situation but no she would have none of that.

Even when he took the Fenton battle suit from her to defeat Pariah she didn't want to listen to his reasoning. In order to get her to stop, he had to expose her to her father. It was a move Danny wasn't to happy about but in the end it was one that saved her life. Yet, she fails to see this and continues to hold her grudge. That will be her tragic flaw, Valerie never listens. She shoots first asks questions never. Hopefully, if she ever figures out that he is a halfa and someone she know too she won't regret the choices she had made. Even after everything she has put him through, he wishes her no hard feelings. Danny cursed himself silently for his hero-complex. He supposed that was his flaw: trying to save everyone.

Vlad always would inform him of this along with Technus warning him about his emotions. Danny wasn't sure which one to believe. He didn't want to get rid of his emotions. He didn't want to turn into the monster his future once held and told him he would become. No, he wouldn't be Dan Phantom. Never. However, if Danny stopped fighting ghosts what would become of the town he loves so dearly? The problem is, Danny will never really know.

He can only learn with time. After all, that's how he learned to fight. How many cuts and bruises has he come home with after fighting ghosts? Luckily, he is a fast healer but unfortunately not a fast learner. Well, in academics anyway. Unlike Jazz who lacked street smarts, he had plenty of that. He learned hand-to-hand combat quickly in order to compensate for the lack of control with his powers. Over the years, he gained experience from his fights and wounds. He got stronger…wiser. However, he could never protect himself from mental bruises.

It started out as simple things that would hurt such as everyone seeing him as a villain but eventually people warmed up to him, even saw him as 'the hero' he portrayed well. Eventually larger mental damages impacted him, like Dan…_Him._ Yes, there are things that nobody should ever have to see that Danny as seen up close and very personal. In the end, Danny sits at his desks continuing to ponder such things until the bell rings. One thing was for sure, if he had a choice to get rid of his powers he wouldn't do it for the world. With this power, he can help people, keep them safe from ghosts. Vlad was wrong and so was Technus. He would never give up his emotions or role in Amity Park. He may have problems with his parents, Valerie, and others who fail to change in their ways and listen but not matter. Here, he was a hero.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I'll post something new soon.  
**


End file.
